The Calm Before The Storm
by Lord LupinVII
Summary: All the motions are set in place for the next great war between the three powers, but an even greater threat looms on the horizon as the prophecy of the great dragon battle, seems closer and closer with each passing day but the prophecy also tells of a third dragon who come and put an end to the destruction of it's kin. This is the story of the Blue Dragon Empress.


**OK... So I'm kind of doing my own OC thing in this story for awhile. But Issei. and**

**co. will be introduced into the story later. I just have to introduce my new character's history**

**and motivations. But I promise both sides will tie in later. Other than that enjoy and if you have **

**any questions or suggestions I always have open ears. Reach me via PM or the reviews , which**

**are always appreciated.**

** -LordeLupinVII-**

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday night, Rain Igneel who had just taken a relaxing bubble bath to relieve

her everyday teenage stresses, had a feeling of anxiety on her mind that was beginning to cloud her thoughts. It couldn't have been over the anticipating first day of school she had been to many schools

before especially within the past year she had to do a lot of traveling thanks to her "job". Maybe it could've been the fact that she was all alone in her old creaky apartment, the floors wooden panels were so old that they would make loud noises on their own noises that sounded almost as if someone was walking around the apartment with her, a stalker maybe?, no no one's foolish enough to try that if they knew who Rain really was. But she was getting used to the idea of the ancient apartment, sure it was creaky and coming apart in shambles, but it had character. Rain had plans to renovate it over the summer, it was gonna be costly , but summer was such a long time away. Rain drained her pink berry

bubble bath water and grabbed a towel from the rack to cover up with, she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, and took her hair brush from the end of the sink next to the hand mirror. Rain was told from a young age that her long, luxurious, purple hair was one of her best features next to her

killer smile, which she rarely showed. An unwanted feature was her white piercing eyes with pitch-black irises it's a curse based on her "condition."

"Features, that's gotta be a masculine thing" Rain thought to herself as she stroked and groomed her hair straight. "features" a word that grades women based on looks, the only looks guys ever cared about was her chest and they drool over her "curvy" figure in honesty Rain hated her chest even though they were a moderate c-cup and men taught her to hate her chest she couldn't stand the stares as she was still developing at younger ages it was awkward and it still is awkward to her . Rain never had a boyfriend and was content with that realization they were so cruel to her as a child her Father was an abusive drunk and would come home from long days at the power plant where he worked and drink Vodka till he was incoherent, but not before he would beat his wife. Rain would hold and cry relentlessly on the shoulder's of her older sister Yukiko. Rain's "guardian angel" maybe she could blame her Father for her distrust in men or for the fact that she was a lesbian. Rain put on her bathrobe and decided to call it a night it was 12am after all, one of Rain's guilty pleasures was that she had to sleep with her bed filled with stuffed animals she knew it was immature even for a sixteen year old, but hey she still had the rest of her life to decide if she wanted to grow up.

Sleep had never been a pleasant experience for Rain as a child she was always plagued by nightmares and they only intensified with age. But tonight's nightmare was the "wretched dream" the nightmare of the day she died, sweat was making her feel as if her body was stuck in tar, she tossed and turned her muscles contracted as she began fighting the wicked images of hooded men beating on her family, she remembers one man killing both her parents by beheading them. As Yukiko called for her breathing heavily, screaming for her to run away but she wouldn't listen as Yukiko was killed in front of her eyes

Rain held onto her body as she was impaled and put to death. But she was given a second chance when a man who called himself Miroku pulled out a glass vial with black serum inside, Rain's dead body was

infused with the nectar of life and she became a "stillblood" those who are literally undead hey retain all of their human characteristics except the light in their eyes of which God himself provided. They gain superhuman abilities, and also the capabilities of regeneration. Stillbloods were born after a schism in God's church occurred a fight between God and Saint Uriel, Uriel gathered an

army of heretics and stillbloods who waged war with God and was defeated. But Uriel's mission isn't

complete and vows to take vengeance on the church. Rain could care less about Uriel's wish she will

do the will of anyone who gave her a second chance at life. Rain woke up the next morning and put on her Saint Catherine's uniform and started her day with coffee and waffles in front of her flat screen so

she could catch up on missed episodes of an anime she missed last year, everyone's opinion was pretty positive so she thought she'd give it ago.

"Hmm, I guess that uneasy feeling went away that's good, I don't need to bring any unwanted

attention because of nerves, I guess that's normal hmm", a sudden peace warmed her face, "It's nice to feel normal her thought was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door "That's funny, no one knows I live here yet, so I wonder who that could possibly be?" anxiety started to build up in her stomach again as she swallowed and approached the door "That uneasy feeling's back" she thought Rain opened the door and looked around to see if if anyone was there "hello?" she stumbled across a letter on the

ground

Had some business to take care of last night, sorry partner but Miroku wants me on this job with

you

see you at school,

Love, Kanji

"Dammit, Kanji, getting me all worked up like that, and I don't need any help I am the Blue dragon empress after all!" Rain grimaced as she crumpled up the paper in fury.

** Sorry about so much exposition so early but I will make since of it eventually, remember to review next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow I update periodically. **


End file.
